Who
by Diligodea
Summary: FD3, One Shot. The thought on Ian McKcinley's mind after he lost the only one he really cared about and how he was affected.
1. The Thoughts

**Who**

I shut my eyes. No. It's not true.

It's not true. It's not true.

It's not fucking true!

Biting back tears, all I could think about were the words spinning aound in my head.

_**Who's gonna be there when no one else is?**_

_**Who am I going to comfort whenever she cries?**_

_**Who's gonna make me feel like I'm actually worth SOMETHING.**_

What was once mine is gone.

Taken from me.

The one thing.

That one person.

I remember it so well.

Her being there.

Her beautiful smile.

Her soft red hair in the wind.

Her dying, before I could say, "I love you. Good-bye."

**Who's gonna be asleep in my arms late at night?**

_**Who's going to be the only person I'll know at my college?**_

_**Who's going to graduate by my side?**_

Wendy. It's all her fault. If she hadn't...

No. All I can think is that it's my fault.

I should have taken care of her.

_**Who's gonna hold my hand when it's empty.**_

_**Who's gonna look at me the way she does?**_

_**Who's gonna smile and make it all alright when it's not?**_

The order of Death.

It skipped me. I'll live.

But what's living without the one that made my life worth living?

It hurts so fucking bad, I can't believe it.

_**Who's gonna help me hold on when I feel like letting go?**_

_**Who's gonna fend for me when I'm cornered in a fight?**_

_**Who will I give everything to have back?**_

Pulling on my jacket, vengeance in my heart, I head out the door.

I know what I have to do to ease my soul without her.

With just one more thought going through my head.

I start up my van, but pause.

_**"Who's gonna be my Pip?"**_

_**Up above, she smiled. she asks herself that too, "Who's gonna be my Zip?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Airy: Sorry if i made Ian sound so sad and OOC, but the look on his face when Erin died killed me! I just had such a good idea of how he must have felt and got it down on fic before I lost interest. Depending on reviews, it will either be a one, two or maybe even a three shot. Up to you guys.**_

_**Diligodea**_


	2. The Chase

**Who  
Airy: Thanks you guys!  
Yes, you've earned yourself a two chapter.  
Third? Who knows.  
At the request of Shannon, small memories have been inserted into the story.  
And yes, he's a bit more cynical...  
He's advancing into his next stage.  
deppression pushed behind. Now's the rage and vengeance scene!**

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

Chapter Two

**Ian McKinley, almost nervously, fiddled with his leather wrist band. Twisting it around his wrist, he subconsciously kept watch on the school doors, obviously waiting for someone. He sat at the edge of a picnic table, fingers tapping like mad.**

**He was smart, cynical, fair looking, and maybe a little over sarcastic, but nervousness was new to him. The seventeen year old could almost describe the feeling as happy, but that to was a new emotion to him.**

**"Yeah," he murmurred to himself, "She's coming... soon."**

**School ended at 3:10 pm. He checked his watch.**

**4:10 pm. After school photography only lasted twenty minutes after the last class, and he saw the group leave like they were supposed to, but Erin was not with them.**

**"Sheeee's coming." He reassured himself, tapping his worn converse shoes on the concrete.**

**"Can't get enough school, Mckinley?" A sneer said from behind him. A rough hand slapped his back, "Shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, at home trying to grow an inch?"**

**5'7 Ian didn't care. "Yeah, and shouldn't you be at football practice trying to grow a braincell? God knows how desperately you need them."**

**That got him a smack across the head. "Smart ass." Kevin muttered as he headed toward his ride.**

**Almost 5 minutes after Kevin drove off, the school door opened. Ian caught sight of exactly what he was looking for... The slender red head, clutching her books close to her chest and ready for a long walk home.**

**Ian felt a tremor run through him. His left hand shook momentarily before he pulled himself together, "Get it together, man!"**

**Heaving a long breath, he stood, knees a little jelly like for sitting at the unoccupied picnic table for too long.**

**_Of course, _he thought, _that's the reason..._**

* * *

Red light.

Wendy's truck ran it.

I followed, not too close, not too far, just barely avoiding getting hit buy a red mercedes.

Have anything rehearsed?

Hell no.

Basic plan: scare the hell out of Wendy. I'll make it up from there.

I know what I want... sort of. Revenge. Fear in the eyes of the one who brought death to my Erin...

I want to see her SCARED. And I mean fucking terrified! I want her to experience fear like never before.

And depending on it I'm mad enough or not, I will not hesitate to do my part in Death's plan.

Erin wasn't someone you'd find walking on the streets at random. The chase was unbelievable. Hard. Lot's of "Fuck off, McKinley." "Get lost!" "Will you leave me alone?" "What do you want?" lots of those... LOTS. That was her part. I had to chase, pursue, and sometimes even corner (non-physically) to get the ice to break between us.

But the result was actually much rewarding. I never knew anyone like Erin.

She's knew things that weren't written in books or spoken by any historical genius.

She saw things that I didn't know existed until she pointed them out.

She taught me emotions I never would have known. She taught me how to care for somone other than myself.

And eventually... "Fuck you." turned to "I love you."

* * *

**Hand clenched. Dripping with sweat. He was terrified much, and it wasn't the movie. Really, he was at ease around Erin, but the next issue was what had him scared.**

**A scream brought Ian back into reality. The ninth person in the movie had just been massacred. Oh. Okay then.**

**Ian turned to look at Erin. She looked a little interested in the movie, a little scared, and maybe a little bored.**

**Ian rubbed his sweaty palm on his pant leg to get rid of the sweat. That same hand slowly reached for Erin's, then retracted.**

**Erin didn't have to tell him, he could do it himself, "Fuck off."**

**"What?" Erin turned to him.**

**"No, not you... me."**

**She gave him an "ooookay, asshole" look. Tch. He would have given it to himself.**

**Elbows on arm rests, slumped into the seats, and waiting for the movie to hurry up and end, he pretty much blew it for this night...**

**Those were the thought going through his head before he was nearly electrocuted with surprise whenhe felt Erins hand clasp over his.**

* * *

Turning off the ignition, I stepped out of my van. It was a tad cold. Like I care.

_Wendy, Wendy, Wendy._

Stuffing my hands into my pocket, I headed towards the Tricentenial grounds.

This was it. I was going to have my moment. All the torture of losing Erin... It was getting to be paid back.

Not surprisingly, though.

I didn't feel any better

* * *

**Airy: Thanks, guys, one again. Third and last chapter will be up if I get a satisfying amount of reviews.**

**Ciao,  
Diligodea.**


End file.
